


Love Salvaged From the Ruins of War

by AlexisCyra



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Other, Science Nerds, Slow Burn, too much plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21504283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexisCyra/pseuds/AlexisCyra
Summary: They were raised from an early age to believe that connections would make them weaker. That the Allfather's plan was best served alone. But after Natalie 'Wattson' Paquette drops in unannounced to their private quarters on one fateful day, Bloodhound finds their isolationist beliefs tested to the limit. Hungry to experience friendship for the first time, Bloodhound is eager to assist Natalie on a salvaging mission. However they find their feelings run far deeper than they originally envisioned as the 'simple' operation takes a turn for the worse and the two must rely on each other to survive.
Relationships: Wattson | Natalie Paquette/Bloodhound
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	1. An unexpected meeting

A sweet aura of innocence secreted her genius. You could be forgiven for not being able to deduce the intellectual prowess behind those blue eyes unless you came across her amongst the fires of the arena. That was where her natural gift for electrical systems and her bottomless determination was most alive.

Natalie Paquette was the darling of the Apex Games, a face often seen across its holopad advertisements and posters. But Natalie was not who was being promoted in truth - ‘Wattson’ was the name that would draw the crowds in. The famed daughter of a legendary inventor. The one behind the technology powering the games. But she would make sure you remembered that she was a key part in completing ‘The Ring’. She was the one to find the missing puzzle pieces. Pieces that would ultimately breathe life into the Syndicate’s modified containment field. For all intents and purposes, she was a hero of the Outlands. The Apex Games had become a symbol of progress, shining a spotlight on the violence that they had left behind and keeping it locked to a wildly popular bloodsport. Without Natalie and her father behind the scenes, none of it would have been possible.

At least, that is how Bloodhound saw it.

She was curious prey. Even as they wrote down each delicately crafted note in their journal, Bloodhound struggled to build a coherent image of her. It was always present - missing links. The grandeur and allure of ‘Wattson’ was easy to conflate with the Natalie that they had grown to know. It was making the complete picture… fuzzy. She was an excitable woman with nary a moment passing where a smile didn’t light up her face. She could inject energy into even the most dire situation and it never ceased to lift their spirits. But Natalie herself didn’t react similarly to offers of support from the other Legends. She would always be distant in large groups; a glance her way and her feet would begin to shift, eyes falling to the floor if the noise were to rise. It was a feeling that Bloodhound could relate to. It was as they observed this pattern of behaviour in fact, that they started to take an interest.

Bloodhound took a deep breath, closing the small notebook. Despite keeping the majority of their effects in their room, this was one of the few pieces that had a home deep inside of the storage area. There were less curious eyes wondering that may stumble upon it in this shrouded corner of the ship. The quarters that the Syndicate had graced them with were spacious enough, but privacy was a rare possibility as Bloodhound had quickly come to realize after Octane had moved in to a neighbouring room. Despite all the blessings of the Allfather at their disposal, nothing could stop the cacophony of hollers and cheers penetrating the thin walls during Octane’s 3am racing game marathons. Bloodhound ran their fingers across the front cover one last time before slipping it between two of the stacked crates. 

It was a brief walk back to their room. On this side of the dropship, there was no colour to grace its otherwise rusting metal walls. Bunks lay empty, a dull sheen sticking to every surface. They were once home to the ship’s engineers during the war, Bloodhound had soon gathered after coming aboard. Without the personal touches that the main section of the ship had, battle scars and ghosts of the past were brought to the forefront. It was a forsaken place, and Bloodhound could always feel their pace quickening toward the exit whenever they passed through.

A sigh passed through their lips, the distortion of the voice filter warping it into an almost unrecognisable sound. The mask was an uncomfortable accessory but a necessary one amongst the other Legends. Out here, there was only Bloodhound, the Allfather’s chosen. It was their burden to bear, and their duty to represent. But a few tweaks here or there couldn’t hurt. They raised their hand to their face, tracing the underside of the helmet until their fingers ran across a set of buttons. With a few careful adjustments, a high-pitched set of beeps marked a confirmed application of settings. Another soft exhale, but it came through the filter with its purity intact. They could begin to hear themselves again.

Lost in thought as they tinkered, Bloodhound took no notice of the girl sat in their room. Nor did she seem aware of their presence as they quietly made their way in. Bloodhound’s crow Artur was the most astute of the three, tilting his head and cawing at the hunter.

“Tsk...Artur. What did I say about-” Bloodhound found their words lodged in their throat as their eyes lifted up to see Natalie reclined back in the chair beside Artur’s cage. “What? What are… what are you doing in here?” They were not against sharing company, but the surprise guest momentarily staggered Bloodhound.

“Oh, _Limier_! My apologies to drop in unannounced!” Natalie was quick to blurt out a reply, blushing as she stood up. “I figured you must have been out so I thought I might have had a moment to pop in, as it were.”

“It’s...fine, I just wasn’t expecting visitors.” Bloodhound assured, quickly tapping at the buttons on their helmet repeatedly to reset their voice back to its original masked state.

“Where were you? It’s not like there’s many places to go on this ship.” Natalie asked, trying to create her own map subconsciously to make a guess.

“I was attending to some business.” Bloodhound rested back against the wall, crossing their arms. “But that doesn’t answer my question about why you are here.” They raised an inquisitive eyebrow, though Natalie could only see the expressionless mask and the slight tilt of their head as they relaxed.

“It was nothing really.” Natalie shrugged her shoulders, offering an apologetic smile. “I was _un peu curieux_ about this pretty bird here.” She squatted down to Artur’s level and offered a solitary finger toward his cage. He relished the attention. A series of contented chirps squeaked free of his beak as he presented his neck to Natalie, who was glad to run her finger through his feathers in a gentle massage. “ _Bien_. Such wonderful creatures. What was it you called him? Artur, right? It’s a lovely name.”

Bloodhound’s mind was already awry with returning thoughts about the missing links they had previously been confused by in their notes on Natalie. From their experience with other people, the level of interest that she was showing was unusual. Discomfort swelled in the back of their head, but their heart was simultaneously leaping at the opportunity to connect with another person. It was so rare for another on the dropship to talk to them at all, in fact.

“Y-Yes, Artur.” They cleared their throat, regaining composure. “After my _onkel_ . _Megi hann hvíla í friði_.” The memory of their uncle was one branded onto their subconscious in a nightmare cast, but the hatred and fear they had felt in that moment of his death were a constant source of power to draw from. “He has been a good companion on my quest. I trained him during the trials back home.” Bloodhound squatted beside Natalie, a small smile cracking their lips as Natalie found a particularly good spot underneath a feather and Artur reacted with a hearty squawk as he nestled into her touch. “He’s a friend. A good friend.”

“I’m sure of it, you two seem to have a wonderful bond together.” Natalie replied. She eventually slipped her finger away from Artur and stood up, groaning as the energy spent squatting for so long caught up to her. “Again, my apologies for intruding _Limier_. I would have asked you about it instead but I never really see you around the dropship. Not that I’m… really looking for people often anyway. Anxieties, and all that.”

Bloodhound noticed how her posture quickly shifted as she spoke. Her feet shuffled across the floor and her hands locked behind her back.

“Do not worry, I… appreciate some companionship from time to time.” Bloodhound bowed their head as they spoke. Sentences were slow to come, the hunter trying to find the correct words for fear of alienating her. “It is rare for those here to seek my audience. Even rarer to find one here in my sanctum. I know the mask can be, how you say, intimidating.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Natalie’s smile widened as she spoke. “It’s a work of genius. The way that you managed to wire the visor feed to the neural link in the rear, without compromising on its details and intricacies? _C’est magnifique_! Granted, I’m sure papa would have killed me if I had ever attempted to weld together so many salvaged pieces. Too much risk, he would have said. He was always wary of my experiments after, well-” She gestured toward the scars that coursed up the side of her face, giggling. They were faded now, but Bloodhound had no doubt that it could have been life-threatening at the time. “I got a little carried away, as it were.”

“Thanks, that means a lot coming from someone like yourself.” Bloodhound nodded, taking a few paces toward a shelf on the back wall to lift out an unmarked jar. The curious look that Natalie gave them put a saunter in their step, opting to add some flare to the mystery of its contents. Soft laughter burst from their throat as they opened the lid. " _kjæledyr godbiter_ \- uh, treats. For Artur.” They offered the jar to Natalie, but she shook her head.

“Do not worry about humouring me _mon ami_ \- I will get out of your hair! It’s no problem at all.”

“No wait!” Bloodhound was surprised at the panic in their voice, taking a deep breath. “I mean...it is no trouble really. Artur is clearly fond of you. It is rare to see him so eager.”

Natalie’s gaze shifted between Bloodhound and Artur, before eventually taking the jar. “I was hoping you’d say that. I have so many questions I wanted to ask you about, well, everything!” She delicately lifted a small morsel from the jar, gingerly holding it between two fingers and feeding it to Artur. There was no hesitance from the bird as he gulped it down, a giggle coming from Natalie as he pecked at her to feed him more. “I mean, for starters, I always wondered how-”

**_BzZzZ // “Approaching dropzone.” // BzZZzz // “Prepare for the drop.”_ **

There was no window to hesitate. Natalie was quick to lift her hood up, leaving the jar beside Artur’s cage as she jogged toward the exit. “Another time then, perhaps! _Au revoir_!” Bloodhound lifted their hand, but Natalie had already disappeared down the hall before they could say anything.

“Right. Later.” Disappointment lay on the tip of their tongue. They unlocked Artur’s cage and the bird flew up to their perch on Bloodhound’s shoulder pad. “Now we _slatra_. _Til ære_ for Allfather.” They grabbed their honorary axe from the bottom shelf, locking it tightly to their belt holster. Bloodhound didn’t spend much time aboard the dropship without their combat gear and gadgets ready to go so a few customary checks meant it was only a number of seconds before Bloodhound was out the door and heading to the drop platforms.

The platforms were already beginning to descend into the abyss of turbulence below, and the team screens had long since faded to black with the assumption that all Legends were with their assigned squads. Their visor darted across the room but it was nigh impossible to make sense of where to go with most Legends already out of view beneath the dropship. Suddenly, Bloodhound spotted a solitary hand waving around toward the back of the room, beckoning them over. Their walk developed into a sprint, closing the gap and sliding down toward their squad. They were lucky to not lose their footing as they landed, crashing down onto the metal plate on all fours.

“Hey, you good Hound?” Bangalore grabbed their arm, lifting them up onto two feet. “Cutting it a little close there. Need to make sure your head’s in the game.”

“Yes, fine. We must begin the hunt at once. Where do we plan on landing?”

“Well well, _mon ami_ , it would appear fate brings us together!” Natalie was hard to hear over the sound of the wind blasting across the group, but her trademark grin was radiant as she leaned around Bangalore to wave hello. She quickly retracted the arm, opening up a small device on her wrist and tapping a few areas of the screen. “I think we should land here. Marked and dropping in _trois_ ... _deux_ ... _un_ …”

The trio jumped free of the ship, barreling down toward World’s Edge.


	2. Making Plans, Facing Visions

The journey back to the dropship was a painful one for Bloodhound and their squad. Picked up by a Syndicate-class Jackal after claiming victory in the Arena, the group was not without their fair share of injuries. The otherwise deathly silence of the ship’s hangar bay was regularly disrupted by a series of coughing fits from Bangalore. Her chestplate had been removed and the pieces of its remains lay shattered on the floor. Small puffs of smoke were still rising from the fresh bullet holes. She was wrapped up in a number of bandages and small medical droids darted around her resting form, a green glow emitted from their ocular sensors marking what areas required urgent attention. Bloodhound was surprised she could move at all considering the amount of fire that she had came under.

Wattson had, as usual, been the hero of the day. Her quick reactions had saved both Bloodhound and Bangalore from a barrage of Arc Stars during an ambush in the caverns. But in tossing her Interception Pylon toward them, she left herself vulnerable on the opposite side of the tunnel to the full impact of the impending explosion. While Bangalore was able to move around and get in plenty of complaints about ‘cheap shots’ and ‘malfunctioning scopes’, Natalie’s condition was far more serious. She was set down on a medical table - one fitted with a variety of instruments and screens that provided consistent readings of her heartbeat and the integrity of the bone in her left leg. Bloodhound couldn’t take their eyes off of Natalie’s unmoving form.

“How long is she going to be out of action for, doc?” Bangalore was the first to speak up, forcing the words out through gritted teeth. “Don’t think Nat’s gonna be happy if she ends up stuck in a medbay for a week.”

The robotic medical assistant reversed away from its position beside Natalie, rotating its chassis to face Bangalore. 

_No - Anita, not Bangalore._ Bloodhound thought to themselves. _She was never one for the formalities of champion names._

“Legend designation Natalie ‘Wattson’ Paquette, is currently stable. Multiple fractures are mending successfully.” The robot spoke in a monotonous tone, with little enthusiasm or personality gifted to it by its creators. It wasn’t a particularly complex assistant, but enough to manage any emergency situations toward the end of a match. “Predicted window of recovery is - nine to sixteen days.”

“Figures. We took a hell of a beating.” Anita shrugged, wincing. “Dumbass FNGs playing with toys they don’t know how to handle as always.”

“Can we speak with her?” Bloodhound asked, a hint of desperation etched in their voice. It was the first time they’d spoken in the past hour.

“Injury repair protocols on Legend designation Natalie ‘Wattson’ Paquette, are 73% completed. They can be successfully resuscitated from their stabilized state. Do you wish to initiate this process?”

“Please do. Thank you.” Bloodhound lifted themselves up from their seat, a low grunt forming as a spark of pain shot up through their side. They may have been the most blessed of the three, but nobody left the battle without fresh wounds.

A series of confirming bleeps and clicks lit up the robot’s mouthplate and it rotated back around to Natalie. An arm extended from the center of its chest panel with a number of needles protruding from the limbs end joint. The needles were gently pressed into Natalie’s arm, the blue fluid inside depleting until the assistant was satisfied with the readings on the monitors. It was a painfully long two minutes as Bloodhound came to Natalie’s side and waited for her to wake up. Eventually, her eyelids began to flicker and two glowing pools of bright blue looked up at the hunter.

“... _Limier_ ? What are-” Natalie’s voice was faded, most words little more than a whisper on the wind. Her first instinct was to try and lift herself up into a sitting position, but the sudden tsunami of pain that flooded her mind brought her back down to earth. “Ow! _Merde_! That really stings.”

“Just relax, save your strength.” Bloodhound gently squeezed her arm, bowing their head. “You fought strong today. You brought _slatra_ to our foes. It was…” Their hand slipped away from her. “It was my fault. I was blind in the heat of battle and failed in protecting my brethren.”

“ _Comment cela_ ? Did we not win today? Or am I just imagining that part? What is there to apologize for?” Natalie raised an eyebrow, surprised at Bloodhound’s submissive demeanour. “The ring can be a tough and demanding place sometimes, _mon ami_ , surely you know that better than anybody. We got a bit unlucky today but it just means we have to be more careful next time, _tu sais_?”

“Don’t know what you were hoping for Hound, but you aren’t gonna find much else but optimism radiating off of Paquette here.” Anita had taken a place beside Bloodhound, clutching her abdomen as she leaned against the table for some support. She flicked a smirk at Natalie. “Sup kid, you kicked some real ass today. Though I guess the ass kicked back this time around. Doing alright?”

“Well, you know...everything hurts, but I think it is all still attached so that’s a big positive.” Natalie attempted a laugh, but it quickly devolved into coughing and groaning. “But at least I know that I need to work on the range of Roseline a little bit so there’s less... bone fractures in future. An engineer’s work is never done!”

Anita shook her head, mustering a small chuckle. “Crazy girl. Keep an eye on her Hound - she could be on her deathbed and still find the bright side of it. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going to take this opportunity to catch forty winks while nobody’s looking.” She gave Bloodhound a pat on the back before beginning to limp toward the empty end of the hangar to find a good spot to pass out in.

Bloodhound turned back to face Natalie, cocking their head slightly. “So...Roseline?”

“ _Oui_ , she is my new pylon prototype. Still quite effective but far more portable after deployment! If it sees success, then I won’t have to spend endless hours reassembling my gear between every single match.” Her eyes lit up as she explained every detail of her work to Bloodhound, covering everything from the alterations in its wiring to the drawbacks that came with a more compact design. The excitement and passion behind every word was music to their ears. Natalie completely forgot about her current injuries as she got lost in the moment. “...but therein lies the problem.” A frown formed on her face. “I cannot squeeze more charge from its circuits to increase its radius to the size of Bellerina’s. I just cannot fathom a way to make it work. _C’est ridicule_.”

“Perhaps you need to work with different technologies?” Bloodhound asked, raising a hand to their face. “The supplies that the Syndicate provide are very primitive. Some salvage and experimentation may be in order if you want to get this new design to provide the strength you seek.”

“But _mon dieu_!” Natalie squeaked out, her eyes widened. “Would that not be-” She lowered her voice to a whisper as if the medical assistant was programmed to spy on their conversations. “Would it not be illegal? To not use the Syndicate’s supplies would be just…”

Bloodhound crossed their arms, laughing softly.

“What’s so funny?”

They gestured toward themselves, paying particular attention to highlighting their helmet and the various pieces of scavenged old war material utilized to make it work. “Honour does not require any arbitrary rules. It simply requires that you have the determination to _vinna_. The Syndicate will not bat an eye at any modifications you make so long as you continue to defeat the _heimskingi_ they throw at you.” Bloodhound spoke with conviction and remained animated throughout their speech, much to the delight of Natalie. “The droid said that you won’t be fit for the arena for what could end up being two weeks. It would be the perfect time to go and find the parts that you require. Once you feel strong enough, of course.”

“Okay, _oui_ , that sounds great! Especially the ‘after I feel strong enough’ part. Because right now, it would not be possible to get me off this table.” She took a few deep breaths, a pout forming on her lips. “Oh how I just want to get back to work. So many things to do! But your plan intrigues me, _Limier_ . I’ve always wanted to get my hands on an IMC energy conductor. Many of the later models used a really fascinating method of heatsink injectors based upon the design of a Titan’s suspension systems to-” Natalie blinked a few times before clearing her throat. “And look at me, babbling on again. As always. _Calmez-vous_ , Natalie. _Ne sois pas idiot_.” She muttered to herself.

“Well do not stop for the sake of my part. This IMC energy conductor you mentioned? Where could we find one?” Bloodhound inquired. They could feel their body jostle as the ship suddenly began to lose speed, the engines whining as the Jackal came in to dock with the dropship. They gripped on to the side of the medical table, keeping themselves upright. A series of profanities echoing down from the other end of the hangar suggested Anita wasn’t so lucky in her current position.

“I would not know, I have never really gone looking for parts outside of the supply chains that we are provided.” Natalie shook her head, closing her eyes as she tried to think.

“I do recall on my travels that many of the plains on Gridiron are desecrated by abandoned gear and downed ships. The IMC was not in much position to retrieve anything upon their retreat to the core systems. With the Allfather guiding, I am sure that we can find the treasures you seek.”

“We?” It took a few moments, but Natalie raised her eyebrows as she understood Bloodhound’s proposition. “Oh, you don’t need to worry about me! Once I’m on two feet I’ll be able to get going no problem!”

Bloodhound leaned in a little closer, making Natalie’s eyes dart around and a bashful smile creep up on her lips.

“W-What? It’s true, I’ll be fine.” The cracks in her voice betrayed her lack of confidence.

“Natalie, you have never gone scavenging before in your life, have you?”

“... _Non_.”

“Then let me at least be your guide. Just let me know when you are ready to go and I can take you to Gridiron. It may not be what I came to these games to accomplish but it could be...fun. Something of an adventure, if you will.” Bloodhound reasoned, running a gloved hand across her arm in a supportive manner.

“You know, you are full of surprises _Limier_. I always took you for the strong, stoic type. I could never have fathomed that the pursuit of science could interest you so!” With a pained groan, Natalie stretched her free arm across, laying her hand to rest on Bloodhound’s sleeve. “ _Bon_ , you have yourself a deal _mon ami_!”

Bloodhound nodded as they struggled to keep a warm smile from forming on their face. “Excellent. I will begin preparations at once. I must consult the elders for assistance with passage to Gridiron and we will most likely have to find a local vendor after landing for weapons. You never know what _skepnur_ we may run into amongst wreckage so old.”

There was a long pause as the ship came to a final halt, the audible whine of the engines dissipating into nothingness. Bloodhound could only wince as they took the moment to stretch their limbs, the joints screaming in protest. Anita had emerged back from her hideaway with a scowl that could fell even the mightiest predator. She acknowledged the two of them with a low grunt before pacing toward the connecting bridge that had locked to the dropship’s exterior. Bloodhound was about to join her but Natalie began to move again.

“Uhm, can I ask you _un petit_ question? Hound?” She asked. Bloodhound turned to face her, closing the gap. “It’s just...I know, I get it, that you’re misunderstood. I can relate to that. But I still don’t quite understand why you want to help me. _Je suis désolé_ , but my people skills are not the best. Most turn away my requests with a shrug or just ignore me altogether. The Legends are a family, but we are still competitors, no? It does not benefit you in any way.”

“Am I being too forward?” Bloodhound internally cursed themselves, sighing. “Sorry, after our conversation earlier, all I could recall was your words about my helmet. All I do is to fulfil my purpose. To hear another offer such admiration is something I am not accustomed to. I see this as an opportunity to repay that kindness with the knowledge that I have gathered in my travels. The answers that you were looking for are far easier to locate out in the wilds.”

“Oh, _c’est fou_!” Natalie’s smile quickly returned, a gentle shade of red flooding her cheeks. “You flatter me, but surely the others commented on it long before me. I could not even begin to process the method with which you power the tracking capabilities. I mean, I have my theories but you handcrafted it, right? So theory only goes so far.” She looked for any reaction from Bloodhound, but they seemed to only be more bewildered. “Really? Nobody? Not once? Bah!”

It got a rise out of Bloodhound, who struggled to resist the temptation to chuckle. “You are an intelligent and brave hunter, but I think you may overestimate the interest that most will show off of the field. We have strong bonds amongst one another, but it is in battle that these truly come alive.”

“Or perhaps it is you who needs to open up your heart more, _mon ami_ ! They may not all come to you like I did, but talk with them long enough and you will see the beauty in these people. Mister Caustic is...an interesting _personnalité_ , but I’m sure even he cares! Occasionally.”

“I do not think they saw past all-” Bloodhound gestured toward themselves. “-this, like you did. But thank you, I will perhaps try in future to convene more with my brethren.”

“ _Bien_. Though for now, I think you’d better head back. The doctor is giving you the stink eye.” Natalie’s eyes shifted over to the robot beside them. The robot gave no response, but that was to be expected when most of its face had no functionality beyond aesthetic. She looked back to Bloodhound with a bashful smirk. “You know! Inside! It is just having a tough time showing it.”

Bloodhound shook their head, and gradually began to step back from Natalie. “Best of luck in your recovery. Just drop by when you are ready to go on Gridiron.” They waved briefly, before turning and heading for the connecting bridge. Anita was leaning against the entrance as they arrived, having watched the whole exchange from afar.

“You two sure were talking a while. Didn’t realise you had it in you!” Anita had a wide grin as she spoke, her eye occasionally twitching whenever the pain in her chest resurfaced. “Guess I pegged you all wrong, Hound. Not gonna lie, you came off as a bit cold locking yourself away in your room all the time.” Bloodhound tried to interrupt, but Anita had already began the short trek into the dropship. “Let me know if you want in on game night!” She called back to them. “Might be the wildcard we need to end Wraith’s win streak!”

“...hm.” Bloodhound pondered on the words as they walked. The dropship was silent as they entered, the majority of Legends either in the medbays planetside or relaxing in their quarters. The hours after each match were always a moment of self-reflection for most and Bloodhound was no different. Shadows were flooding their room when they entered. The candles that lined the tables and shelves had been extinguished by the cleaning units that had passed through the ship while they fought below.

A soft caw brought a smile to Bloodhound’s face as Artur descended down from the ceiling to greet them. The bird would often depart early on into matches and Bloodhound preferred it that way - they could not risk losing him to a renegade explosive or stray bullet. Artur grappled onto Bloodhound’s arm, and the hunter lifted their free hand to run a delicate finger through their feathers. They mirrored Natalie’s path from earlier and Artur was more than happy to lean in to it.

“It seems that Natalie found your weak spot, my friend.” Bloodhound cooed, extending their arm to set Artur down on the table. The crow hopped off, allowing Bloodhound to squat down and grab the matches secreted in a small drawer below Artur’s cage. A quick strike of the match against the steel of their axe and a flame sparked to life. The room was drenched with a soft amber glow as Bloodhound meticulously breathed life into each candle, shadows on the wall dancing where the candlelight flickered. It was the closest thing to home that they could attempt to reconstruct.

Nights on Talos were brutal in the wilds that their village occupied. Away from the robust structures of IMC facilities and heavily developed coolant systems, communities relied on salvage that could be welded together quickly for everything from protection to temperature control of food stores. It was a tough life but it crafted a people with a strong will to survive. But it was also a people that looked out for one another. The candles represented that. Each candle lit on every home’s shelf was a soul that had been lost; now ascended to the afterlife, the light the flames offered to combat the dark shroud of nightfall were their gift to protect the living. The comfort that the orange glow gave Bloodhound meant that they never forgot any of them.

They unclipped the locks on their helmet, taking a deep breath as the mask came free and fell to the wayside. They looked around at the rows upon rows of candles that took up the majority of their room, a pang of guilt clutching at their chest as they lifted another from a fresh box and placed it beside Artur’s cage. Candles back home were for souls lost to the wilderness. But here, each candle represented a life that Bloodhound had to take in the Apex games. They were not a murderer, but not every combatant can so easily be subdued and they were willing to do what was necessary to merit the Gods’ blessings and secure victory. They lit the new candle, carefully placing it atop a shelf and said a quick prayer under their breath. It had been easy at first, but the rivers of blood were continuing to rise with seemingly no end in sight.

With the atmosphere finally set, Bloodhound’s shoulders visibly relaxed and they ran a solitary hand through their unkempt hair. In the center of their room lay a small mat of traditional Talos design - one embroidered with delicate sigils that cut streaks of gold through the crimson fabric. They gently set themselves down upon it in a meditative position. They closed their eyes and allowed their thoughts to run free.

The room slipped away into a black void, a faded vision of smoke and rubble soaring toward them. A palette of greys and browns pooled together into a single incongruous mass with the hollow sounds of gunshots and heavy footsteps darting across the soundscape. The chaotic scene around them was haunted with nightmarish spectres and a red filter began to bleed into every crevice it could find as screams joined the orchestra of violence. The footsteps broke out into a sprint, fear tugging for control of Bloodhound’s mind.

A deep breath.

The screams were silenced, phantoms torn apart and cleared free of the vision. A renewed focus rejuvenated the reflection. Previously blurred lines began to clear and the image of the caverns presented itself to them. The goal was simple - to relive every fight of the day and seek the areas where they made mistakes. To replay the memories in the hopes of never falling foul of repeated errors. Bloodhound loaded a magazine into their R-301 Carbine, jogging back up behind Natalie and Anita who had started to scout ahead. An unopened supply bin lay to the left of Natalie who was quick to divert from the group’s path to check its contents. Anita’s mouth opened, clearly saying something toward her but the threatening glow of an incoming arc star was-

_You always just came off as cold._

Anita’s words were like a virus, infecting the memory and killing it from the inside. Every syllable came pouring out of the mouth of a devil lurking in the shadows. Two red eyes in the darkness penetrated Bloodhound’s thoughts with an icy glare and the caverns shifted back into a series of blurred, abstract shapes.

_You’re not like the rest of us. You’re a creep. A stranger. Who do you think you are?_

“Hold your tongue, _djöfull_! She said no such thing.” Bloodhound could feel themselves screaming the words, yet no sound carried through. The shadows were undeterred, encroaching further on their mind and Bloodhound could only attempt a retreat backwards. Their laughs and jeers impaled Bloodhound's brain. They were not strong enough to fight the will of their anxieties as each bubbled to the surface.

_Limier? Are you alright?_

The shadows let out a foul shriek as beams of light wounded them and the cloud overhanging Bloodhound began to dissipate. Bloodhound struggled to get on their feet but a pair of hands grabbed onto them and started to pull. They looked up to see Natalie’s face as radiant as ever. She had a golden aura around her with a smile that sent Bloodhound’s heart racing.

_Do not worry mon ami, let’s get you out of here._

Bloodhound awoke from their meditative state with a gasp, startling Artur who had been curiously watching the ordeal from afar. A tear fell down one cheek. They so rarely had any confrontations with other Legends in their meditations, let alone two. The sound of heavy breathing filled the small space, accompanied by various chirps and snaps from Artur when he discovered that Bloodhound had left the treat jar beside his cage and opted to ransack it.

Their heart eventually began to slow, but Bloodhound’s thoughts were anchored to the final image of Natalie in their vision. So many details of the day remained blurred and yet every detail of her face was preserved perfectly. Her eyes shone bright and her golden fringe flowed gracefully across her brow. With training and rituals at the core of their upbringing, Bloodhound had so little time for friendships. They were told it only made their duties more complicated - that it risked compromising the Plan. So why after all this conditioning, did their heart still ache so? Why did they not have the will to break free of the vision?

“Get it together! Stop!” They growled. Another tear fell as they collapsed to the floor. “What...what are you getting yourself into…?”

  
  



End file.
